A golfer must frequently bend over or squat or kneel in the course of the game. For example, a golfer marks the position of the ball with a coin or similar object and then lifts the ball from the green when the game is to be temporarily interrupted to allow other golfers to play through. The ball is then re-emplaced and the marker is retrieved when the game is resumed. The golfer cannot remain in an upright posture while performing these and other operations unless specialized accessories are available to make that possible.
Most golfers would prefer to minimize the amount of bending over or the like that is required in the course of the game. Such exertions are an inconvenience for many players and can be a more serious problem for others such as the elderly and physically handicapped persons.
An accessory for lifting and re-emplacing a golf ball while the player remains upright should ideally have a simple and economical construction and preferably should be a component of some other accessory which the golfer already carries rather than adding to the amount of equipment which must be transported about in the course of the game. Preferably such an accessory should enable emplacement and retrieval of a ball position marker, as well as the ball itself, while the golfer remains upright.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.